


just let me adore you

by wintercelestial



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: 0.5 seconds of dialuci, Bottom!Diavolo, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercelestial/pseuds/wintercelestial
Summary: Barbatos is an awfully hard taskmaster.
Relationships: Barbatos/Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	just let me adore you

**Author's Note:**

> crossposting from my blog on tumblr for everyone else here!! it was a day for needy diavolo content HAHAHA

Candlelight bounces off the sweat dappling his skin as Diavolo shudders, his head tossed back and fingers twisted roughly in the sheets. Barbatos’s cock is not as punishingly large as his own but it still stretches Diavolo plenty as it enters him, inches at a time, until he’s all filled up in the way he likes the most.

A trail of saliva snakes down his chin unnoticed. His hair is mussed where he’d buried his face into a pillow, fangs tearing at cotton as he muffled screams of frustration at being edged for the hundredth time that night. 

“Ah,” he gasps out, so far in pleasured delirium that all he knows is that he feels good, that Barbatos makes him feel good, adored and taken care of. “Hah…”

His cock strains from the denial of his release and pre-cum is slathered almost pathetically down its fat, swollen head.

An hour. He’d begged for release for an hour, and received everything else but that.

A forked tongue laving at his jawbone makes Diavolo crack open eyes he didn’t know he’d squeezed shut. Barbatos is still nestled between his legs, one hand splayed on the bed by Diavolo’s face and the other clasped possessively around his thigh. 

He looms over his demon lord, stature small but aura imposingly confident. “Ah?” he echoes. It’s a gentle mockery of the desperate neediness that Diavolo seems to have in spades. “Minutes ago you were begging so hard for this. Is that all you have to say now?”

In the hazy state of mind he’s in, it’s all Diavolo _knows_ how to say. Oh, and-

“Please?” Diavolo pleads like he’s done this countless times, and he has. 

He clenches around the cock in his hole in the hopes that it will incite Barbatos into fucking him into an incoherent mess, but all he gets back is a look that informs him his little ploy isn’t working.

“That’s better. Oh my, it’s almost as if you’ve been practicing, my lord.” 

The warm glow from the praise turns into a flush of the deepest red, followed by a low chuckle that doesn’t belong to either of them.

Barbatos tilts his head at the figure seated in the chair and the corner of his mouth lifts in the faintest expression of a smile. “What do you think, Lucifer?”

“Hm.” The Avatar of Pride rises to his feet to admire Diavolo lying spread-eagle on the bed, thighs being held apart by Barbatos’s fingers, tail curled around an ankle. His eyes reflect red in the lowlight, matching the gloves he’s stripping off and setting aside on the nightstand. “I think he may have done well enough to warrant a reward.”

 _Let the poor fool have some reprieve_ , is what he means. _Satisfy him as you see fit._

Diavolo’s sweaty chest almost heaves with a sob of relief. Barbatos is an awfully hard taskmaster, but at least Lucifer is softer in ways he won’t admit.


End file.
